


Goodtimes Classics – The Three Musketeers: X-Rated Version

by Victor2K



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: 17th Century, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Sequel, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: An adult sequel of the animated adaptation made by Goodtimes/Jetlag/Golden Films for The Three MusketeersThis time, another young aspiring musketeer is the one to help our heroes to save France from the usual evil plots. But the weapon he uses for that isn't the sword you think a musketeer might be using
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu, Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Constance Bonacieux, Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Constance Bonacieux/Louis XIII de France, Aramis d'Herblay/d'Artagnan/Athos de la Fère/Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu/Porthos du Vallon, Aramis | René d'Herblay & Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu, Aramis | René d'Herblay & Constance Bonacieux, Aramis | René d'Herblay & d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon, Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu/Comte de Rochefort, Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu/Milady Clarick de Winter, Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu/Porthos du Vallon, Athos | Comte de la Fère & Constance Bonacieux, Constance Bonacieux/Comte de Rochefort, Constance Bonacieux/Milady Clarick de Winter, Constance Bonacieux/Original Male Character(s), Various Relationships, d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère, d'Artagnan/Constance Bonacieux
Kudos: 1





	Goodtimes Classics – The Three Musketeers: X-Rated Version

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of the characters on this story; save if they are original characters (OC). They belong to their creators, producers, broadcasters, publishers and distributors,

as the works they come from or inspired in way the story written below.

I do not have any financial gain through this written piece nor do I intend to cash on it. This content is mostly to be seen as a parody work with adult content. I repeat a parody.

With adult content.

Because of that, people under the authorized age to see erotic material wherever they live aren't allowed to read this story. Anyone else who bears something against the content, characters or anything else must also look somewhere else to be.

If you are fit to read this story and contribute with something, feel free to do so.

Thanks and now, enjoy this work as much as I did writing.

Goodtimes Classics – The Three Musketeers: X-Rated Version (Chapter 01)

By Victor2K

TAGS: M/F, oral, 69

“So, tell me D’Artagnan, how is to be a musketeer for the King of France?”

“Well, I don’t know how to say… it’s definitely the greatest experience a man like me can enjoy. I love to be a musketeer and help the King and France”

“When I decided to come to Paris to join the Academy, I decided to be just like you. You are a hero to everyone in my town!”

“Not that I do like to brag myself, but this is what I do. As a musketeer, the duty is more important than nearly anything in life. You have to sacrifice many stuff to wield a sword and help France against its enemies”

“I hope to be as much as you when becomes my turn to be a musketeer”

“If you put your effort in it and your heart as well, you will be as good as I am”

“That’s why I look to be like you, D’Artagnan! But… allow me to make a question?”

“Go ahead”

“Is that true that a musketeer’s life, you know… with women… it’s really that ‘busy’”

“Ehh… I won’t say anything much… but all what I have to say is that we use our ‘swords’ a lot. And when you get time and experience, I’ll show you something that will make you astonished”

“What it is?”

“Let’s wait for a while. Now you need to learn what it takes to be a musketeer”

D’Artagnan, the most accomplished musketeer of the King of France, had that conversation with a young man in early twenties, Jules Augustin. Hailing from the same Gascony where he came from, the boy idolized the national hero and wanted to follow his path as a musketeer, which the longhaired man willingly helped that dream come true, calling him to join the school and learn the tools of the trade.

As they talked, a whistle was heard and then a blonde waved to them. The woman in question was the musketeer’s wife, Constance Bonacieux, whom he married after he defeated a plot against the King and the Queen. When the saw his woman, he knew he had to go.

“It’s Constance. I will have to go now. I’ll tell Monseuir Galley to take care of some stuff to you”

He said goodbye to Jules and went to his wife, kissing her in the only way that husband and wife can do in life after an embrace. You could see how much they loved each other by the way their eyes stared themselves.

“Seems you were enjoying a good time with your protégé…”

“You know Jules’s well-being in Paris is under my responsibility. I have to take care of him”

“Oh… and I see you are taking care very well of him! It seems you are ready to be a father!”

“Father? I… er… I just don’t know why we never had a child, given we practiced that a lot”

“You rascal! If you want… we can try it again tonight”

“You know how to make a man feel happy, Constance”

The two kissed again and walked to their home, where they lived before Constance’s father passed away. A kid was on their way or just lustful feelings between a married couple?

***

When Jules was still a young teen, France had lived a coup to smear the reputation of the Queen, arranged by the cunning Cardinal Richelieu, the mischevious Milady de Winter and the rough Monsieur Rochefort, who tried to involve the name of the Queen in a plot to damage the already strained relationship between France and England, as the lady monarch is sister of the Duke of Buckingham. Luckily, with the intervention of the Musketeers, the plot was thwarted and the good name of the Queen was left intact.

Now, Jules arrived to Paris with the hopes to follow the shoes of his idol and help the French against the ones against the King and its people. To him, do the things the one he idolized did was his life goal, the reason of living and what drove him to leave his village and the road to the capital to make those dreams come true.

The young Gascony man installed himself at the pension managed by Leon Foncier, a man who opened a boarding house for musketeers and people aspiring to be ones and where many proponents to work for the king’s forces lived. With D’Artagnan’s recommendation letter, he found himself a place at Foncier’s home to live during his studies and practices at the Academy. And taking lessons with his hero’s three best friends, Aramis, Porthos and Athos.

Little he knew he would get involved in a plot involving many of the ones who were involved in the previous ploy. And Jules would be there to save the world, but with a different kind of a ‘weapon’… but this is what this story is about and let’s move on to it.

***

Since Mr. Bonacieux passed away, a few years earlier, the old home was inherited by D’Artagnan and Constance. Usually they lived there alone, but sometimes there were people there to stay for a while or just visiting the couple. So far, they didn’t had any children of their own, but they kept trying no matter what.

That day, they returned home after the leading musketeer chaperoning his protégé, and resumed their regular activities as husband and wife. They talked about their lives, ate dinner (food was never a concern for them) and did the things before they moves back to their chamber, arms wrapped on each other’s back and kissing each other.

The cheerful caressed landed them on bed, the blonde seamstress on top of her husband. Soon, the innocent display of love began to turn a little bit spicier between the couple, with the long darkhaired man’s hands feeling his woman’s back and ass.

“Ohhh… it seems somebody is really happy to see me?”, asked a cheerful Constance.

“It’s when a long day of work finished and one has to meet your dearly loved wife”, replied D’Artagnan.

“If you didn’t had so much work as you have…”

“Being a musketeer is a hard duty, my dear Constance. Wish I had some more time to give the woman of my life the treat she needs”

“What about we begin it now, D’Artagnan dear?“

Constance’s voice had cute and caring tones, yet was arousing enough to any red-blooded man like him to feel excited. The two kissed once again and then their eyes gazed on each other, as they really meant what they wanted to do.

The blonde woman helped her husband to ditch his musketeer attire and trousers as much as her dress went off with the darkhaired man’s hand help. Already naked, the couple once again embraced on the bad with a passionate kiss. The sign that things would come to good for them.

“I want you, Constance. I want you right now! I can’t wait to have you tonight!”, he stated to his wife while exchanging kisses with the seamstress.

“Have me then! I am your wife and you are my husband. I have you and you have me!”, Constance replied looking to his eyes.

With the Queen’s best friend on top, the happily married couple began to perform a 69, under only the candle lights. The walls formed the shadows of the musketeer and the seamstress on the bed, orally serving each other as they liked it.

There was soft moaning and diligent mouths and tongues working good on the opposite gender’s sexualities. Constance was, perhaps, the best cocksucker D’Artagnan met (more on this later) and to her, except for the Queen (more on that later as well), no one worked a cunnilingus with skills than her man.

Both never liked to have to wait to give the foreplay love they wanted to before they went to the real action. As they wanted to a child, it was the perfect way to let them perfectly aroused and ready to do it. And nothing better than pleasure to help such endeavors to happen.

“Are you ready?”

“I am always ready for my musketeer”

Short exchange of words yet needed for them to being the ‘real party’. Constance rolled to the mattress, putting her knees around her husband’s waist. Slowly, the blonde woman found herself guiding her body to accept D’Artagnan ‘sword’ inside her pussy. Right when the penis began to penetrate her vagina, her throat left a small sigh of delight. So as the longhaired man.

D’Artagnan slowly began to push his hips to help in the penetration, sliding inside the moisten slit of his wife, with proper moaning from her mouth and kissing the musketeer as well. Life as it has to be.

“Ohhh… D’Artagnan! Ohhhhh!”

“Constance, my darling! Ohhh…”

It might not be quite the dirtiest chat a couple could do but they were in the beginning of their coitus. It was for them to; firstly, get the grip of the moment before they went to deep waters of lust. Sometimes married couples want to do the trivial before moving into something ‘risky’.

The musketeer hero took his time on plowing Constance, going slow and steady to build excitement enough for the next steps. The blonde, of course, enjoyed how much her husband’s procedures were to make them sure they were not going too deep too fast.

“Constance, my dear… I love you!”

“Oh! Ahhhhh! Yess! D’Artagnan! Ahhhhhhhh!”

Constance’s legs went around her husband’s back and ‘locked’ him into fucking her, as her pushed them against his back and that helped him to know how much she was getting into it, apart the open arms and the hands pulling the sheets.

The couple moaned now a bit louder than when they began, picking the steam and D’Artagnan reducing the slowness of his fucking. Everything for their gain, of course, and more time to enjoy themselves surrendering to the combination of love and lust.

“Ahhhh! Constance!”

“Uhhhhh! Do me, D’Artagnan! Fuck me!”

Pleasure noises began to be louder inside that bedroom, the song a married couple was expected to do during their lovemaking encounters. The musketeer and his significant other weren’t to be exception and, by the second they began to do it, the hornier they here.

“Stab me with your sword into my pussy, D’Artagnan! Please, I beg you!”, Constance squaled.

And it was exactly the order followed by the diligent protector of the King of France. He already had some reputation to be a magnet for the ladies (more on that sooner and later), but usually the one who he used more that ability was his wife, to the blonde seamstress’ luck.

“Everytime I fuck you, my dear Constance, I feel I am in heaven!”, D’Artagnan proudly said to his wife, as he usually did.

She answered with moaning and asking for him to go hard on her. Being a loving husband he was, the darkhaired musketeer did exactly what his spouse demanded him to do.

“Yeahhhh! Yess! My God! Ahhhh! D’Artagnan! Ahhhh!”

D’Artagnan continued to push into his wife’s pussy, going madly deep to please the woman of his life. But that position with him on top was getting to tire them both. And Constance knew one position which could make her husband pleased as much.

“Let me ride you, you Gascon stallion! Please… I feel in the mood to be your amazon!”, the blonde woman smiled with a soft, yet kinky tone.

“I love you for this, Constance! Come and ride me sword, madam”

The couple then changed positions and now the leader of the musketeers laid on his back, Constance standing on the bed and D’Artagnan facing her back. The longhaired swordsman helped her to make herself sit on his cock, filling once again her slit with it. As she had his manhood inside her, her legs were now apart and she began to move herself up and down, again slowly and trying to gain the needed balance to do it the way she wanted and that she knew they liked it.

“You know pretty well how to please a man, Constance!”, D’Artagnan once again praised his wife’s sexual efforts.

“If I want to keep myself married, I have to”, the Queen’s confidant’s replied, as her hips and thighs helped her to find enough balance while filling herself with her man’s dick and even wiggling to tease an already horny to the stratosphere husband.

“Ahhhh! Constance! Ahhhhh! My Love! My Darling! Ahhhhh!”

“Uhhhh! Ahhhh! I can feel your cock pressing against my pussy! Ahh! I love it”

D’Artagnan held Constance’s hips, helping his wife to take firm balance, and then began to fuck her as she stopped to ride him for a while. The blonde lady’, of course, returned to do her job, but now alternating the load with the musketeer.

Pleasure was as they wanted, maybe too obvious to speak that, but it wouldn’t be without saying that Constance appreciated how her husband took the reign of their fucking, pumping hard inside her pussy and bringing to his wife a world of pleasure she loved to feel every time they did it.

“Ahhhh! D’Artagnan! Ohhhhh Yes! Ohhhhhhhh! Yessss!”

“Constance! I want you! I want to feel your pussy, darling! The queen of my heart!”

“Ahhhhh! Yeahhhhhh! Ahhh!”

Louder moaning from both and the action began to get more intense , Constance and D’Artagnan continued to take turns on doing the action, feeling the sexual gratification penetrate, no pun intended, their bodies and minds. They were together one erogenous zone, ready to be excited and touched in order to bring the happiness they were feeling, and close to get that ultimate delight every person searches in sex.

“Ohhh! D’Artagnan! I am so close, I think I am going to cum!”

“Me too! Looks like we are going to cum together this time!”

“Give me all! I want to feel you all inside, my stallion!”

Since they were getting into that part, the couple wasn’t keen to delay further the orgasm. The blonde seamstress and the darkhaired swordsman went all in with the pounding, screwing deep the woman’s pussy, making Constance Bonacieux scream her mind of pleasure.

As well, the royal musketeer did had the same amount of fun with his cock going deep and fast into his wife’s slit. His moans mixed with the blonde woman’s were the melody inside that room and perhaps for the neighbors to hear, if it was loud enough and if they were caring about that,

The climax was closer from the two spouses. Constance and D’Artagnan made their best effort to keep the pace going on. They could only last till there wasn’t any way they could turn back. But they wouldn’t, of course, because it was about time…

“I can’t hold anymore, Constance dear!”

“Me too, my musketeer! I am going to cum!”

“Ahhh! Yeahhhhhhh!”

“Ahhhhhhhhh My God! Oh Yeahhhh!”

If there was a delay, it could be one or two seconds. But they did virtually at the same time. D’Artagnan’s sperm soared inside Constance’s pussy and straight to her womb. As they were trying to start a family, the ‘creampie’ variation was used this time to ensure no waste of cum were to be on their goal to have a child. Even while he took his cock off, her vagina was still damp with his manmilk, but nothing to worry about.

After they fucked, Constance took his cock off her cunt and laid on top of her husband, with his arms wrapped around her body and kissing her neck, both celebrating another night where they showed their love on the bed.

And this is only the beginning of our story, be sure of that…


End file.
